1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and arrangement for correcting the destination of a protocol data unit (PDU) in hierarchical data communication network including a layered architecture, and more specifically to such a method and arrangement wherein an erroneously attached destination of a PDU can be corrected while being retained in a relay station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previously proposed network systems of a type mentioned above, it has been necessary to provide each of the end systems with a memory so as to enable transmitted data to be temporarily stored, whereby when the data have been erroneously directed, the data can be redirected to the appropriate end system at some later time.
However, when the data to be transmitted involves very large amounts of information, this technique increases the cost and complexity of the overall system.